


iguana!deancas

by acklespadamish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklespadamish/pseuds/acklespadamish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a crack fic.<br/>dean and cas are iguanas</p>
            </blockquote>





	iguana!deancas

sam, dean and cas go on a hunt. there are rumors about witches in the small town in illinois. they check into a motel as usual and go to sleep because it was a long ride.   
the next morning they go to check out the crime scene. sam goes to talk to a grieving widow and dean and cas check out the body. all of a sudden some weird flash happens and dean and cas are turned into iguanas.  
dean: cas, what the hell? what are we?  
cas: we are iguanas dean.  
dean: iguanas? as in reptiles?! son of a bitch!!!

sam goes to meet up with dean and cas a finds two iguanas next to the crime scene.

iguana!dean: psss! sam! down here! dammit, sam, you giant, look down.  
iguana!cas: SAM!  
Sam looks down and sees two iguanas calling his name.  
sam: what the fuck guys?! why are you iguanas? what happened?  
iguana!dean: the fucking witch happened! pick us up and lets go back to the motel.

sam picks them up and puts them into the back seat.  
they arrive the motel and sam goes into research mode to figure out how to break a spell.  
iguana!dbrea: sam. im hungry. feed us. i dont have dissposable thumbs to feed myself.  
sam googles what iguanas eat: plants.  
sam giggles. dean is about to eat a plant.  
sam grabs the plant from the counter and feeds dean and cas. iguana!cas eats, unlike angel!cas.

it was getting late. sam went to sleep, leaving iguanas on the other bed.

iguana!cas: dean, im not sleepy. yo  
iguana!dean: nope.  
iguana!cas: so, what shall we do?  
iguana!dean: idk. cas. idk.   
iguana!cas: *squints*  
iguana!dean: you know cas, this wrinkled reptile look is good on you.  
iguana!cas: dean, are you flirting with me? bc my iguana penises are tingling.  
iguana!dean: cas. fuck. mine too. wait! penises? as in plural?  
iguana!cas: yes. dean. we are both male iguanas. male iguanas have two penises.  
iguana!dean looks around confused but then smirks. (if iguanas smirk, idk).  
iguana!cas scoots closer to iguana!dean. he can feel his penises going hard as well as deans...  
iguana!cas: dean. are we gonna do this?  
iguana!dean: cas. i think we are.   
the moment he said that, iguana!cas climbed on top of iguana!dean. iguana!dean was pleasantly surprised over how good it felt to have iguana!cas inside him. he never felt this sensation before. not even when he was human. it felt good and right.  
soon iguana!cas started going faster and faster while iguana!dean started making noises that got louder and louder.   
iguana!cas: dean. are you ready to switch?  
iguana!dean: keep going cas! it feels good.  
iguana!cas: dean winchester. even as an iguana is a buttslut.   
cas grumbles and continues fucking iguana!dean until he climaxes.  
it was time to switch.  
iguana!dean climbed on top of iguana!cas and started going first very slow than quickly picked up the pace and made iguana!cas moan very loudly in pleasure. as he as going faster and getting close to climax, iguana!cas couldnt control his moans anymore and released a very loud one waking up sam.  
sam wakes up and the first thing he sees is iguana!dean on top of iguana!cas both of them moaning in pleasure. he turns back to go to sleep and says: its funny dean. i always thought you were a bottom.  
iguana! dean and iguana!cas climax together and shrug and laugh at sam's words.  
they catch their breth and finally fall asleep next to each other.  
the end.


End file.
